Dispatches from the 9th Rider Group
by Ciela Night
Summary: Set a couple years before the Immortals War, this story follows the 9th Rider Group and their time in the field. Seen through the eyes of Rider Ronne from Fief Ashcroft


Author's note: This is the story of the 9th Rider Group seen through the eyes of one of the members of that group, Ronne from Fief Ashcroft. This first chapter just explains Ronne's first impressions as she joins the Riders. She meets Sarge and Buri and is accepted as a trainee. There might be a few chapters that deal with Ronne's training but for the most part this story will be about the 9th Riders group and their times in the field.

The timeline for this story is set a couple years before the Immortals War, in 449 H.E.

I stared hopefully at the man in front of me as he read the note that Lord Aadan had sent as a reference. 

            " So, Miss Ronne, you wish to become a Rider?" 

            "Yes sir, I believe I fulfill all of the requirements that are needed to join. I'm over the age of 15, I'm not married, I can read and write and as a bonus I can already ride."

            The large black man gave a hearty laugh as he sized me up. "Well, aren't you a proper young lady, with all your 'sirs' and fancy words." 

 I went a bright red and tried to fumble out an apology, Sarge saw this and said a bit more gently, "Don't worry my lamb, I was only jesting with you. Don't bother with the 'sir', just plain old Sarge will do." He winked at me. "You'll find that the sense of humour around here might be slightly different from what you're used to."

"Oh," I answered faintly. I hadn't been in the City an hour and already I was off on the wrong foot and feeling uncomfortable. It was just like at home. 

Sarge looked at me solemnly. "To be honest, Miss Ronne, you hardly seem like the acceptable candidate and I'm not sure that you will last out the training." He gave a shrug, "But I have been proven wrong before and the Queen wishes us to increase our numbers. You have been accepted into the Queen's Riders." 

"Thank you sir, I mean Sarge," I answered quickly as he again roared with laughter. 

"That's all girl, I'll get someone to show you to the barracks. Are these all your possessions?" Sarge asked, gesturing to the small, threadbare bag that lay at my feet.

"Yes," I said, picking it up as I got to my feet. Sarge stood as well, and I noticed how tall he was, his height of close to seven feet certainly dwarfed my own small stature of five feet. 

Sarge opened the door and nearly bumped into a short K'mir woman, whom I was happy to see had a height similar to mine. 

"Buri! Just the person I wanted to see; we have a new trainee, Miss Ronne, lately from the fief of Ashcroft. Ronne, meet Buri, she's the commander of the Riders."

I curtsied, "Please to meet you mum."

Buri looked at Sarge and raised an eyebrow. Sarge just grinned back. "The Queen did say that she wanted to increase the number of trainees." He gave me a hearty slap on the back and I nearly fell over. "And the young lady did express a strong interest in joining.  And she claims to have the Gift."

" I don't claim to have the Gift!" I said indignantly. "I do have it!"

Buri looked at me again, the corners of her mouth twitching. "We're not doubting you girl, Sarge has a tendency to be suspicious and it is customary to test all potential candidates before we accept them as trainees."

Sarge slapped his forehead dramatically, "I know there was something I forgot."

"Losing your touch in your old age?" asked Buri, amused.

I just looked from one to another, wondering if I should start backing away slowly. Ma did tell me that the people in the palace were crazy. Ever since King Jonathon had taken the throne, the realm had gone to the dogs, she claimed. A woman knight as the Champion, the starting up of the Riders who accepted females, a foreign queen who had strange new ideas… nothing good would come of it, Ma warned. Of course I hadn't really taken her advice, had I?

"Buri, love, would you be able to take Miss Ronne to a palace mage so he can verify that she does indeed have the Gift? I would do it myself but I have a meeting that I have to go to with Onua to discuss the new training schedule and when she will have the new ponies ready for the poor, unsuspecting trainees." Sarge gave me an evil smile. I gulped in reply.

"I suppose so," said Buri, frowning distractedly. "I also have things to discuss with Onua but I guess that can wait until our meeting tonight. I'll see you at supper, Sarge?"

"Of course," said Sarge. He started to walk out the door but then turned around and spoke to me. "Next time I see you, my lamb, you'll be an official trainee and therefore mine to torture until you either give up and go home or become one of the Riders. See you tomorrow." He then turned back around and went out.

I just stood there in one spot. What had I gotten myself into?

Buri had already gone out as well and she stuck her head around the doorframe.

"Come on girl, I don't have all day." Then she looked at my expression. "Don't worry, you'll get used to Sarge, he hasn't bitten any trainee's head off yet."

"Yet," I muttered under my breath. Why did this not reassure me?

"Come on Trainee Ronne! You'll have to be faster than this if you wish to become a Queen's Rider."

"I'm coming, mum," I answered as I picked up my bag and followed Buri out into the bright sunshine. 


End file.
